spy
by dreamninja
Summary: Damian is doing a favor for Ziggurat when he meets the directors assistant. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

"So what exactly is it that you want me to do"Damian asked.

"I need you to spy on the assistant girl"Ziggurat said.

"Why her she's nothing but a little weakling. Why don't I just go after Ginga and his friends"Damian asked.

"We need information from the WBBA and that girl is the brains in the WBBA she controls everything"Ziggurat said.

"But Ryo is the one in charge"Damian said.

"That idiot doesn't have much real power the girl just lets him believe he does"Ziggurat said.

"How am I supposed to get her to tell me the WBBA's secrets"Damian asked.

"I don't care how you do it just get close to her and get the stats on all her friends"Ziggurat said.

"Can't I just battle them and you can get the stats"Damian asked.

"No this is a safer way"Ziggurat said.

"This isn't about safety you don't think I can win do you"Damian growled.

"Kerbecs was just fixed from you last battle so right now its better to do it this way"Ziggurat said.

"Fine"Damian said leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Director where are you going we have work to do"Hikaru asked.

"The beach. You should come to it will be fun. Work can wait"Ryo told her.

"No I should stay here"Hikaru said.

"Alright if thats what you want"Ryo said before running out the door. Hikaru watched as her boss ran outside in an ugly hawaiian shirt with a big float in hand. She just shook her head and turned back to the stack of papers on Ryo's desk.

"Even if you aren't gonna work someone has to"Hikaru mumbled to herself as she sat down to fill out the paperwork. When she finally got done it was really late and she was just ready to go home. She had finally fallen asleep when her phone starts ringing.

"Hello"Hikaru's groggy voice said through the phone.

"Hey Hikaru what's up"Ryo held the phone away from her ear since she wasn't expecting to hear him yelling especially this late.

"Director you do realize what time it is right" Hikaru asked.

"Of course its 3 am. I was just calling to say I decided to take a vacation and your in charge while i'm gone"Ryo said.

"Wait what"Hikaru yelled.

"Well gotta go have fun bye"Ryo said.

"Wait how long are you gonna be gone"Hikaru asked. She frowned when she realized he already hung up. She decided she needed to tell her friend Madoka about this but was to tired right now so she went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Madoka can you meet me at the WBBA headquarters I need to talk to you"Hikaru said.

"Of course i'll be there soon"Madoka waited in Ryo's office until Madoka showed up.

"What's the problem"Madoka asked.

"Well Ginga's dad left me in charge of the WBBA to go on vacation"Hikaru said.

"So you know how to run the place"Madoka said.

"But what if I mess up"Hikaru said.

"You won't and if you do I know you can fix it"Madoka said.

"I just-"Hikaru was interrupted when Madoka's phone started ringing.

"Hey Madoka we need you at the B pit"Ginga said.

"Why"Madoka asked.

"We're hungry"Ginga whined.

"Cook something"Madoka said.

"There's nothing to eat"Ginga whined.

"Its fine go help them before they burn the place down"Hikaru said laughing.

"Thanks"Madoka said before running out of the room. Hikaru filled out paperwork until she got a message from Ziggurat.

"Hello miss Hikaru its wonderful to see you again but I assumed you were blading again"Ziggurat said.

"Why did you call"Hikaru asked.

"Well thats not very nice"Ziggurat said with a hurt look on his face. Hikaru frowned knowing it was fake.

"You still didn't answer my question"Hikaru said.

"I was just calling to talk to you"Ziggurat said.

"About what"Hikaru asked.

"Just a friendly talk is that such a bad thing"Ziggurat asked.

"Yes it is now if you don't mind i'm busy"Hikaru said.

"Wait i'll cut to the chase about the real reason I called you it seems I no longer have any powerful bladers for my arrangements"Ziggurat said.

"What's wrong aren't those two freaks good enough for you or are they a little to crazy now after their breakdowns"Hikaru said.

"If you mean Jack and Damian i'm afraid they have both abandoned me"Ziggurat said.

"I wonder why you were always so nice to them, especially when you performed those painful arrangements"Hikaru said.

"That was to make them stronger and it would make you stronger to"Ziggurat said.

"In case you haven't noticed i'm not a blader anymore"Hikaru said.

"It appears to me you still have the ability. I'm afraid I must go but I will be in touch with you"Ziggurat said.


End file.
